User talk:DarkLantern/Archive 2
Archive 1 Archive 3 Please instruct me, from Segovax Hello, I am a new user on this part of Wikipedia. I am confused on how stuff works. All I want to know is how to create an article. I have done one already, but I forgot how I did it. It showed me instructions in all caps. That was really helpful, but when I clicked on 'Create a New Article' to make an additional article, it did not show me the helpful all caps instructions, and so I found myself lost. Can you please tell me how to make an article, preferably with all caps instructions each time I make one?--Segovax 04:10, January 10, 2010 (UTC) feel free hello feel free to ask me questions... i have read all the books seen all the movies and i have done alllllll the research. i am a lord of the rings, harry potter, star trek freak tottaly--Halo1366 06:00, January 10, 2010 (UTC)halo1366 but my real name is Victoria Help request Hey there. I'm sorry to make this my first interaction here on LOTRwiki, but I've got a bit of a problem. An IP editor, , has been making a lot of unhelpful edits, most notably adding "Category:evil" to dozens of articles. I've been undoing his changes but with no tools it's rather tedious. And, since I'm new here, I don't know how strictly "good faith" is demanded here, or maybe if I'm even the one out of line. So I thought I'd drop a note on your talk page and ask you about how to proceed here. I'm rather experienced with wikia in general by the way, just new to this one. Mc (talk) 16:13, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Custom skin Hi DarkLantern. Since you're the most curerntly active admin, I'm contacting you. We at Wikia would like to give the LOTR wiki a visual upgrade in the form of a custom skin. I recently designed several skin templates, and I think any of the ones listed below would make a good skin, or at least a good starting point. *red *blue *orange *gray Any of the colors can tweaked (main background, sidebar widgets, article area, etc) so take a look at them and leave a message on my talk page when you get a chance. Thanks. JoePlay (talk) 00:42, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :I agree that content is the most important part of a wiki, but I'll also say that the more visually appealing a wiki is, the higher the chance that people will keep coming back to it and/or contributing. Regardless of whether a wiki has a custom skin, every registered user will always be able to use one of the pre-made skins (Slate, Sapphire, Jade, etc.) or Monobook if they prefer. Having a custom skin simply gives a wiki a unique appearance that will be seen by anonymous visitors/editors and by registered editors who choose to use it. Anyway, Robin replied to me saying that he prefers black text on a light colored background, and linked to these two blue skins: #1, #2. I also made a couple other skin templates that use black text on light background, which can be seen here and here. Imagine that you were a random anonymous visitor. Which of those four skins do you think best fits the theme of the wiki and would make you want to come back? I would submit that any of them look better than the current, dull default skin, which is Smoke. Thanks in advance for your feedback. JoePlay (talk) 19:24, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Olog-hai, not Orog-hai! I was wrong! Hey, I completely messed up. It was Olog-hai! I forgot the exact spelling. It was so long ago that I checked my bestiary. If an Olog-hai article exists, then please delete my misspelled Orog-hai article. Everything in there is supposed to be about the Olog-hai. Stop saying that Sauron was more powerful then Morgoth, that's nonsense. Melkor was more powerful then Sauron EVER could hope to be, and even when he degenerated to Morgoth, we was more powerful. Stop editing it so that people who don't know the real history of Middle-Earth see those lies. Policies, merging, and redirecting. Hi there! Thanks for the message on my talk page. I tried to contribute as much as possible. I'm a new yet active contributor and I have great aspirations to become more involved within this community. I have a question, however: Could you please be so kind as to indulge me to the Policies we have here? Thanks! Also, wouldn't it be better if we just redirected article namesakes instead of merging them, in case newer members accidentally internally link mistaken articles, such as Lune and Luhn? Or would this be imposing unnecessary server space? Just curious as to the status quo. Fruit.Smoothie 05:43, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :OK, I see now...thanks! Fruit.Smoothie 19:19, February 7, 2010 (UTC) The new user Please could you get rid of MordecaiBen-whoever-he-was? I am starting work on renovating another fantasy wiki and the admins have left. Could you ban him permenantly to stop him from trying anything? It would help me greatly (and everyone else, by the obscene standards of his so-called "contributions"). Wyvern Rex. 20:00, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Fandom I often visit the page of Candidates for Deletion and would like to offer some help. I am currently working on the LOTR fanon wiki and I would be able to move the content of those fandom pages over to it, leaving the admins free to delete the original on The One Wiki To Rule Them All. Would you consider this? PS:Thankyou for banning that user. May his shade never darken this wiki again. Wyvern Rex. 12:46, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Khazan Ironmaul Moved to LOTR Fanon Wiki. Sorry, I can't help you with the "Mod" problem. Wyvern Rex. 15:18, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Hi. I'm using the project to your own brother, Lord of the rings wiki in Spanish. I came here to ask for your help in our encyclopedia. I leave here my site: Ivar Torres Orta 15:57, February 13, 2010 (UTC)http://es.esdla.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Ivar_Torres_Orta Glyphweb Any updates on the Order of Wizards/Istari problem from last night? Wyvern Rex. 12:50, February 15, 2010 (UTC) 92.21.42.242 Could you investigate the unregistered contributor above? He is gaining some bizarre pleasure from attacking poor old Denethor II. Wyvern Rex. 15:00, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Accents Sorry to trouble you again, but how do you type the accents over some letters? Wyvern Rex. 15:21, February 18, 2010 (UTC) 217.147.239.10 I seem to be keeping you on your toes today. I found this non-reg had "edited" Annatar (Peter Jackson stalker, or so it seems). Thankyou. Wyvern Rex. 15:29, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Φιλαράκι λυπάμαι αλλά οι εικόνεςθα μείνουν!!! Είμαι τρελός φίλος του Τόλκιν αλλά είμαι Έλληναςκαι Παοκτσής !!! ABOUT Non-LOTR images Can I ask you something? How can i bring the images which I uploaded to my personal fotos? about images please answer in greek I DIDNT UNDERSTAND VERY WELL καλα αυτα που με λες αλλα δεν με εξηγεις πως να τα κανω 92.20.197.170 Sorry, but I had to revert this puerile rubbish again for this contributor. They really have got it in for him, haven't they? Wyvern Rex. 14:59, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Zirak-zigil Please consider locking Denethor II (same person as last time) and urgently look into the cloned Zirak-zigil (should be Zirak-Zigil). It was cloned to provide links to another website instead of the required in-wiki cross-referencing. Wyvern Rex. 18:20, February 19, 2010 (UTC) About photos tell me at least how to delete the photos About photos I dont know how to delete my non-LOTR photos!!!If you can please do it for me !!! Eagles Eagles has been cloned to form Great Eagles. Wyvern Rex. 09:33, February 20, 2010 (UTC) THNKS Thank you about deleting my non-LOTR photos !!!!!! Breaking of the Fellowship I believe that this page had been deleted, but it has been rewritten by an unregistered contributor. Wyvern Rex. 09:28, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:Help with templates? I have restored the old PictureNeeded Template - Razor77 02:08, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Will definitely come back Thanks, I will do my best to find images that are not already on some pages :) 205.236.230.153 This spammer inserted expletives into the list of Sauron's titles. Yes, we hate the Necromancer and I have fixed it, but ban them quickly. Wyvern Rex. 18:23, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for clean up my articles (Brian King 16:57, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ) Brian King how to do this how do you do stuff like this please reply on my talk page User:Brian King Thanks Thanks a lot Can you rate this can you rate my User Page User Brian King out of 10 please Brian King User Page could u look at my User page because i cant make detail table Brian King thanks thanks for the welcome seeya round Lord of the rings battle for middle earth 3? there is a page on lord of the rings battle for middle earth 3. i dont think its real. check page Fandom:Battle for Middle-Earth III made by a unregistered contributor Message the Message above you is from User:Brian King Fourth age just an idea could you make a Fourth age map just to see the future foundations of Middle Earth Brian King Re: A few things Sorry, I didn't know of the categorization, it's been a while since I've seen one like that. I'll switch to the user infobox immediatly! Thanks to you, PacBoyCraZ One talk page to rule them all 19:57, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Articles Hello DarkLantern. I have a message for you about how the wiki is running. The skin this community has put together in the monacco.css is brilliant, and the main page is amazingly well done! But articles on this wikia don't match a proper layout guide or are linked incorrectly, half of the articles here referr to things twice and oppinions are thrown in here and there throughout the wikia. I suggest we work together on this, considering you're an admin (I checked out the user groups), and you should protect osme articles like the Main Page so only admins can edit it, some pages so that only registered users may, and fix up some templates and put them on proper pages. You'll help me I'm sure, I thought I might as well give a good clue of what's going on here. Anyways, I've been trying to help edit regularly, but I'll be doing more with templates, too. Also, I didn't do anything to it yet, but I created a Lord of the Rings Fanon Wiki where you can create anything fanfiction into article form. If you are interested, I'll have you coem down and start some work on the wiki, and get it added as a friend over here! :) Well, that's all I have to say. Sorry for the long message, -- PacBoyCraZ One talk page to rule them all 22:11, April 7, 2010 (UTC) *I'll take up those tasks, but HTML is not one of my complete knowledges, and infoboxes take HTML, C++ coding, so it's tough. I'll look into it! But I know no fanon can be listed here, makes sense, I was just letting you know about another related wikia based on fan fiction of, well, anyone's! Give it a shot if you like, I wouldn't want to take you away from any wiki's that need you though. PacBoyCraZ One talk page to rule them all 23:47, April 8, 2010 (UTC) RE on minerals and metals I would be happy to, but i dont know how to change the names of pages. If you could do that, then I would be more than delighted to do so. Gybrikkyus Sal 15:06, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Shelob Edit I'm sorry about the state of that finished article; After previewing the article (which appeared fine), I saved it, and when I looked at the finished problem that was how it turned out. I'm not computer-savvy enough to know how to fix that (although I did try), so I apologize. Yeah, of course. Already done. Hi Hi DarkLantern, I was that one person you blocked for a week in march for vadalizing the Aragorn page. I am really sorry and it will never happen again, I will edit here on and off as I also edit the Bakugan WIki frequently. You can't run, you can't hide. I'm gonna eat you YUM YUM YUM!!!! Drago99 02:24, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Also I discovered this site when I wanted to learn more about Lord of the Rings. You can't run, you can't hide. I'm gonna eat you YUM YUM YUM!!!! Drago99 02:30, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Crummy Cartoons Baltimoren 17:10, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Why would you even approve something on this wiki that Tolkien would not of, if you don't want this to be a crap wiki you should remove content or atleast the photos from the cartoon movies or whatever, when J.R.R Tolkien was alive he denied a cartoon and I hate the fact that they did something against his approval, eventhough they made it I think it would be best if the cartoon content or atleast photos were removed, give me one good reason why they shouldn't be if this is called the Tolkien Wiki? P.S. I saw a page listed I think it is a crap page because it is called "Dumbledor" --There is nothing wrong with having the cartoons, or radio serials, or anything else here. If he were alive today, Tolkien would likely disapprove of the movies, video games, and other companion merchandise. Heck, the cartoons occasionally were more faithful than the Peter Jackson films! (See: Mouth of Sauron sequence, Lord of the Nazgul/Eowyn fight, and Grond's appearance).Ridureyu 22:29, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Admin I am not saying I am qualified to be an admin, I am just saying if I wanted to be an admin what kind of things would I need to do?? You can't run, you can't hide. I'm gonna eat you YUM YUM YUM!!!! Drago99 02:02, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Should we make articles on LOTR products like Models or dictionaries?? Boom,Boom,Boom bad guys dead. You happy?? 22:41, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Cool page Check my new article out. User:Gallade42/Anticriticism Sorry Sorry I haven't been around that much, I have tennis camps from 12:00 to 4:00 pm this week but after I will be around more. Drago99 Boom,Boom,Boom. Bad guys dead, you happy?? 23:47, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Quick Question. I know this will end up being my first edit, and it's kinda stupid but is there a page for the ballad of Bilbo Baggins (recorded by Leonard Nimoy) about Bilbo in he Hobbit. If not then can i make one. It is a good way to know the plot of the hobbit but some wikis find songs like it spam. i will give you a link to the song if you've never heard it before http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MC0FHRMZD64 so please get back to me on that How I found this site Hiya, I found this site via Google, while looking for some LotR info. I'm probably not going to be a regular contributor, since I'm mainly active on other wikis and that leaves me little time, but you'll see me from time to time correcting some spelling or reverting some vandalism, or something along those lines :-) Yours, Will --Eleytheria 14:48, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Message on editing Ok, I'll keep that in mind. You said "until this issue is worked out" ... Does this mean, that there's an actual discussion about this topic? If so, where can I find it? --Weas-El ( talk ) 15:11, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Finally Back Hi, I'm back finally. I thought that I should tell you, as you seem to be the main active sysop as of now. i hope to be fully active again after this weekend, and continue to be so (barring school time when that happens.) Hopefully I can be of aid. 07:08, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Spam See most recent article with "afd" quickly.--Wyvern Rex. 08:26, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Shelob Hey there. I love this page and spend a large amount of my time reading this and boasting to my friends about my knowledge of Arda. However I noticed an error on the Shelob page. In the side bar it mentions that Shelob may still be alive, yet mentions in the written the her injuries inflicted by Sam may were fatal. It was a long time since I've read the books and dont recall what happened, so perhaps you should check it out. http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Shelob <-- thats the link. Gen suilon Thanks for the welcome. I found the site after searching for a LotR term on Google. -Nistra 09:58, August 19, 2010 (UTC) User language categories Hi again. The User languages category is a bit messy. Most sub-categories in it have their own sub-categories, and most of these sub-sub-categories are also in the User languages category, but not all. I could change this so that all are consistent, but should sub-sub-categories be visible in the User languages category or only in their own categories? -Nistra 13:46, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, I'll look at it. I voted on yet unmerged articles to be merged, but couldn't find any current pending articles for deletion. -Nistra 16:02, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ideas & other things Thanks. Large portions were more or less taken from the Frodo page or from Wikipedia though. I'm afraid I will have little time from next week on, so I can't promise anything about Quest for the Silmaril (plus my lore knowledge in that area is very limited), but I'll see what I can do. Lastly, I think I've now voted on all the articles to be merged that were not done yet (some were already merged, but weren't marked as such), but feel free to let me know if I've missed some again. -Nistra 17:18, August 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: Dwaw the Waw? Moved to LOTR Fanon.--Wyvern Rex. 08:46, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hi DarkLantern, just checking in to see how things are going. What's new on One Wiki? -- 13:57, August 30, 2010 (UTC) re:recent edts I think I understand what you mean, I'll try to catch those next time. Thanks for letting me know, I never would have otherwise! -LegolasFan- / User 12:17, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Concern Hey um I know I ve made some edits and saw you deleted a few may I ask why? Cause I thought I was making a great tribute. Any way let me know please!Marshall David Wahlstrom Helgren 22:26, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Hello, there... You asked me how ive found this site...and so i awnser: I only found at that Wikia existed like 3 months ago... when looking for some Star Wars encyclopedia...so I decided to keep looking out for "wikias" of movies(with sequels) or other themes that I like ..including Lord of the Rings...and so i found out this one... Since I noticed that this Wikia was still a bit "young" and much incomplete I decided to join you and help out in everything I can... I just hope I can help ;) Winterz. Taniquetil matter Thanks..and I hope I can remain useful..I'm enjoying this alot. Just did a major update at Taniquetil's page like I said I would...although I had some error while putting a second image. Oh well..it's late (here)..Thanks once again Good Night. Winterz Problem reports 37189 and 37116 Hi DarkLantern, would you mark and as "closed", please? Thank you. --Weas-El (talk) 22:31, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Merge votes I've gone through Forum:Articles to be merged and voted in all the open discussions. Have you thought about making a sub-section for ended discussions to make it easier to navigate? Or even an archive page, like Forum:Articles to be merged/Closed discussions? Just a thought. McJeff (talk this way)/ 00:52, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Fanon reported Hello there...I was just wondering..I dont know who's in charge of deleting files but I'm asking about the page- Battle of the Crossings of Poros which I reported as an obvious fanon work and so as a request for deletion. I've proved it in the page's discussion, even with the original source's link and still I've seen no changes to the page... I'm just asking if you, DarkLantern or any other admin if you've seen the report...and so what's you're decision about it... If you cannot delete it just like that...than I'm requesting you to put in on the "articles to be deleted"'s page. Thank You Winterz 17:13, October 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: Battle of the Crossing of Poros Alright I starting to belive although nothing really appoints for such name...there clearly was a canonic battle in the crossing of Poros between Haradrim and Rohan/Gondor Okay so what I decided to do is investigating the text with the source that convinced me of its fanon work and I found out that altough changed the text is basically the same.. http://valarguild.org/varda/Tolkien/encyc/fiction/stories/BattleCrossingPoros/BCP10.htm and so I decided, not wanting to bother anyone (anymore), to eliminate all the page information...since all those details came from that page (fanon work, if confused just read their home page).. After cleaning it all up I'm now starting to work on it.,...using the canonic details of the battle. Thank you. Article Not Needed. http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Mikesonz[[User:Umishiru|Umishiru]] 01:43, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Rollback I have just reverted three more vandal edits. If you were wondering, it was among the worst. Until I patent my vandal-high-voltage-electroshock-keyboard (More efficient and longer-lasting than a normal ban.) could you tell me where the Requests for Rollback are? It would mean that I could edit more in places where I would like to edit, and I would have more time to work out how to wire up their poisoned keyboards to the mains electricity supply. Thankyou.--Wyvern Rex. 11:29, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Noticed your anormal activity in the chronology since I started my "project" and well..... Just wanted to thank you '''for your help with this chronology!...I'm almost completing First Age and it's now how I notice how incomplete it was...anyways your and others help on this matter is pretty handy since the dates are so many...I'm already working hard on this about 3 weeks(400 years) and I still have +6.000 years(of the sun) left :o so I think you get the notion of how help is really needed. Winterz 00:31, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism (yet again) Reverted four more vandal edits. I would like to check how the Rollback process is coming along. Four at a time, on manual, when changing to a new skin and trying to find the cast lists for The Hobbit is nearly impossible.--Wyvern Rex. 15:23, November 3, 2010 (UTC) New look Well, it's switched over. As you are an admin and thus able to use Theme Designer, could you make the wiki something a bit more personal? We could have orange style Sauron's eye again, or cooler shades for Rivendell or maybe black, white and silver for Gondor/Moria.--Wyvern Rex. 19:02, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Report this page I can't report pages anymore, I don't understand why... Well so on I wanted to report FA 439 for deletion...because Húrin was born in FA 441... Thank You. List of Pages for Deletion Since I dont see another 'easy' way to report it ... I will put all the pages I think should be deleted(with proves) in this list on your talk page..and bump it everytime I find other pages for deletion. '''List: -FA 75, all events are correctly in FA 60. Bureaucrats You could help things along a bit by signifying acceptance on LOTR:Requests for adminship. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:23, November 15, 2010 (UTC) I must have done the wrong clicks or too few clicks. I've just had another go. It must be right now because I can deprive you of rollback and sysop rights but there's no machinery for me to do anything about your bureaucrat status. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 07:43, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Kaii I'm ahead of you on this one. "Kaii" and the associated image have been on LOTR Fanon since December 3.--Wyvern Rex. 12:51, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Images in monobook Hi. Could you tell me what browser you are using, and possibly take a screenshot of what happens to the images in monobook now? For me, they just appear in monobook with a centered caption inside the box; this looks a little unusual, but isn't "broken" per se.... I would like to report your problem to the tech team because what you describe most definitely should not be happening, but I need to know how to reproduce it and what exactly it looks like :). Thanks! -- Wendy (talk) 18:29, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :A screenshot would be fantastic. Could you please send it to special:contact?? That way it will be somewhere the tech guys can see and I won't have to re-mail it. And no, it is almost certainly not your computer -- it's just that sometimes tech issues are browser-specific and it really helps to know where things are breaking. The tech guys generally have to be able to reproduce the problem to fix it. In this case we did change how images work this morning, but in theory it shouldn't break monobook, and indeed, it doesn't for me, so I want to be able to tell them as much as possible about your case where it is breaking. -- Wendy (talk) 00:19, December 16, 2010 (UTC) New logo Hello DarkLantern! I'm Will k and I have a great logo that you could use for the wiki. Just make some random picture the wordmark then I will add my logo to that, overriding the random picture. Believe me, it is a good logo, but if you do not want it, you can simply delete it. --Will k Talk to me! 03:12, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Grond Hi DarkLantern, after replacing the page Hammer of the Underworld with a redirect to Grond (Warhammer), I found a vote about merging the articles (see Grond, too). Since you asked to conclude that vote yourself, you may want to check my edits on these pages. I think what I did was exactly what the vote decided, and no relevant information was lost. Have a good xmas. --Weas-El (Talk) 11:12, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Combatant numbers Is it just me or is the derivation of Sauron the Deciever's combatant and causualty figures a little uncertain? I notice, for example, that on The Battle of the Five Armies the number of Dwarves from Erebor was moved up from the 13 of Thorin's company to 400. They seem to be getting their numbers from BfME. Please have a look at this for me.--Wyvern Rex. 09:25, January 1, 2011 (UTC) "Drillerkiller" This user has vandalised a large number of pages by inserting offensive content. I have disposed of this content for you but credit for undoing the edit on Easterlings should be given to an unregistered contributor. As "Drillerkiller" seems severely unhinged, would it be possible for you to perma-ban them?--Wyvern Rex. 14:11, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Sentinels What's wrong with my article "Sentinels of the Woodland Realms"? It's perfectly accurate, taken from my knowledge of the Trilogy itself. If it is because I did not include sources, I will promptly do so, or you can yourself. I don't see why it is being considered for deletion. :I had a search and found this: http://www.games-workshop.com/gws/catalog/productDetail.jsp?catId=cat460019a&prodId=prod1080015. These, and the guards of Mirkwood in The Hobbit, seem to be the Sentinels.--Wyvern Rex. 09:14, January 15, 2011 (UTC) On the sentinels article I got rid of the game workshop stuff. While I may have been vaguely recalling a game of mine, it certainly was not the game mentioned and it did not have a great impact on my article. Instead, I just concluded that their must be a special type of soldier that patrols the Wood-elves' borders, like Haldir's company. I added some sources, the most influential being the Lothlorien chapter. I apologize for not signing in while making the article, I forgot. I hope my changes and this message have cleared things up. This wiki This may seem like a stupid question but here it is. I mostly notice you and wikia contributors (apart from myself) contributing to this wiki. Is nobody joining this wiki, or are there few users on this wiki? Moodle "You have poured so many memories into me. Given me so much... That I feel like I'm about to overflow. Look at me Roxas, who do you see?" - Xion speaking to Roxas, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days 20:12, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Blatant Advertisement http://lotrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Thorn [[User_talk:Thornclaw_Braveheart|Beware: The Zweihander is Here!]] 17:17, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Request for a link exchange Hi DarkLantern! Are you interested in exchanging links with the Neo-Quenya Wiki? We are working on building up a Wiki entirely in Quenya, and I would appreciate very much if we could use the proximity of our topics. Greetings, Iron gollum 18:47, January 29, 2011 (UTC) "The Great War" I have reverted a number of fandom edits regarding this topic. Pages The Great War and Dark War by Force1000 need deletion. Surely dwarves never rode mumak?--Wyvern Rex. 09:28, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Warfare Why isn't there an article or articles on warfare? There are barely even articles on archer and pikemen, but there aren't any articles on swordsmen and soldier! Why does this page even exist (Uruk-hai generally isn't written like that to my knowledge), shouldn't it be folded into Pikemen like Archer is for the various archers? Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 17:54, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Another vandal I believe that the IP adress for blocking is 62.171.982.9.--Wyvern Rex. 16:38, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Role-playing games A short while ago, user Thornclaw Braveheart invited me to view his new project, a Tolkien themed role-playing game wiki. Please could you visit us through the link: http://lotrpg.wikia.com/wiki/The_Lord_of_the_Rings_RPG_Wiki and put a link to our site on the One Wiki to Rule Them All homepage? (Admin access seems to be required for editing the home) There is still a place left as Alatar the Blue in my latest game, Mountains of Madness. Thankyou. (PS: New Wikia skin may be required to view some content.)--Wyvern Rex. 18:04, February 22, 2011 (UTC) I would just like to show you a new logo for the lotr wiki if you want. here is the link. http://www.flickr.com/photos/50285881@N06/5538634499/ Tyleraf 04:58, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Stuff Hi! It looks like you're the most recently active admin here, how's it going? We've been checking in on some of our high profile wikis to make sure everyone has what they need and I want to make sure things are going smoothly. I suspect the wiki is going to start getting some more traffic now that the new movie has started filming. I'd like to do what I can to make sure you have everything to meet the needs of the community. If you've got any thoughts on that, please leave a message on my talk page. Thanks! —Scott http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32971/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (contact) 00:00, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Character Template Hey, If you've contacted the users/admins and let them know how you feel about the problem, I think it's safe to say that you can go ahead and change it to your template; I would just make sure that their content (if accurate) is preserved as much as possible. Hope this helps! Kate.moon 18:19, March 25, 2011 (UTC) LOTR Facebook Hey, I was wondering how you and the other admins of LOTR Wiki would feel about implementing Facebook? You would have total anonymity and it would be a good way to raise interest and get new users. Let me know what you think! Kate.moon 22:38, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Helping the wiki Hello. Let me introduce myself. I'm Will k. *shakes hands* For a long time, I've been a fan of this wiki. I've rarely contributed, but recently I've started to edit a bit more, and I got some really good ideas for the wiki. The first one is, we need a page for every actor, it's just a necessity for a good wiki. The other idea was day articles, for example January 1, or March 15. On each one we could record significant events in real life on that day (ie. an actor's birth or death) and also in-universe events (ie. Frodo and Sam reaching Mount Doom). Furthermore, we could have on the main page an On this day... and just have each of the articles on there. It works for many wikis, a good example being Wikipedia, and I'm sure it would work for us. Last, but definetly not least, an IRC channel. So many wikis have IRC channels. They're a great way for wikis to communicate, if they have any ideas, need to report something, or anything like that. Plus, it's basically instant messaging, but you don't have to download anything unless you choose. Plus, I'm an expert with IRC and I'm on IRC whenever I can. Get back to me soon. --Will k Talk to me! 00:56, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :Also, if anybody would like to test out IRC, click here and fill out the details then Connect. I will be there for a while to chat if anybody wants to. --Will k Talk to me! 22:37, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Persian scholars view on how Rhun is based on the Persian empires ? In the Behind the Scenes section of the Rhun article, it states that Tolkien was inspired by the Achemenid, Parthian, and Sassanid Persian empires in the development of Rhun, and Rhun being based on them, but the evidence supporting this is not sufficient enough to say that Rhun is based on the Persian empires, do any Persian scholars agree with this statement, none have been shown, and does Tolkien actually say he was inspired by the Persian empires in the creation of Rhun, only assumptions are made by similarities in terms of religion, and other factors. As for Persian armor, the armor of easterlings does not resemble anything to what I have seen the soldiers of the Achemenid, Parthian, and Sassanid Persian empires wore in combat in historical books about them. The section also states that Game Workshop supports the theory that the easterlings are based on the Persian empires, that source of evidence seems irrelevant, since Game Workshop is a gaming company rather than a group of educated historians who would probably have a better depth of knowledge on the subject of Persian history. Another point to some of the flaws in this section is that the easterlings had used scaled armor in combat, just like soldiers of the Persian empires. Scaled armor has been used by many other peoples than just the Persians, peoples like the Romans, Dacians, Armenians, Mongolians, Chinese, Korean, and Indians have also used scaled armor. Unless there is flawless evidence to support this claim it is unreasonable to say that the easterlings are based on the Achemenid, Parthian, and Sassanid Persian empires. Mage42 05:56, April 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: On your works Thank you so much, but I'm sad to say I've moved to Tolkien Gateway. I'm truly sorry for this, but they fit my needs better. If you're ever having a crisis or need help or anything for that matter, don't hesitate to contact me on my talk page. --Will k Talk to me! 08:10, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Dutch Tolkien wikia Dear Dark Lantern, The Dutch Tolkien / LOTR wiki I've read and he is very small. Gandalf is not even an article! Why I own one wiki site started. He has 1,050 articles. Also most articles is very long, such as Aragorn, Gandalf and Frodo Baggins I sat there thinking about whether my site to link to the English site, rather than the other. I hope that you like also a good idea. This is my(and others) website. Click here. My English is not extremely good, so sometimes I use a translator when I search for a word. --Afiko 17:29, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :The more inter-language links the better in my view (and in Wikia's view), so feel free to add links to the Dutch site here and put links to the English site on your wiki.--Wyvern Rex. 18:27, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ? Is anyone ever even on here? Mardat, the Serpent Lord of Harad Given how little is known or verifiable about the Southrons, I have this down as either non-canon or, as the user identifies themself as Mardat of Harad, fanon.--Wyvern Rex. 08:59, April 25, 2011 (UTC) United Artists page Hello there darklantern, long time no see. You may have noticed that I have been away for a quite bit(and now I returned!) and I'm not really updated...so I have this question... Why did you delete the United Artists page and integrated its info in the movie page? I think that it, as a popular company that not only worked in one movie but also in others related to Tolkien universe, deserves a page (just like WETA). Also the info wasn't exactly small. Thank you. Winterz 14:18, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Saruman I added a few "Other names" to the template on Saruman's page, and I feel like there are more, but I can't think of any. If you or any of the other wiki contributors know of any, please post. Echobrand 12:35, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Delete this page I'm not an administrator, so I can't delete this. But it definitely warrants deletion. http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Aragorn_was_700yrs_old_on_top_trumps_B%26B Thanks. Echobrand 12:45, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Relationship pages ﻿ Hey. I have an idea for this wiki (I'm not totally sure if it'd work, but whatever). Several of the other wikis that I've been on have relationship pages (ex. on the Smallville wiki: Clark and Lana, Lois and Oliver, etc.), and I've been thinking we could do the same. What do you think? - TomWellingishot﻿ Oasis-gmbh This needs deleting.--Wyvern Rex. 11:10, June 17, 2011 (UTC) The IP user is back. The IP user that tried to add Uruk-hai along with Lurtz into the Orcs category, which I removed both of from. The person also tried to add them to the Agents of Saruman category, but I let go because it seems reasonable to me. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 17:02, June 22, 2011 (UTC) KingAragorn's departure I'm not sure if you saw his userpage, but KingAragorn has gone, being rather vitriolic about our website as he left. I'm just letting you know that I intend to stay with The One Wiki To Rule Them All. KingAragorn, GammaMetroid, TheGreyPilgrim, Gimli...--Wyvern Rex. 08:01, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :Vitriolic maybe, but I was being truthful. As I said on my userpage, if you must stay here then please give this Wiki a purpose. Was it not a good suggestion for this Wiki to be film (and indeed, adaptation) centric? -- 12:01, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :P.S. If you do decide to make this Wiki focus on the films and adaptations then I'd be willing to help you achieve this goal. This place is such a mess! As you can probably tell, I hate disorganisation!-- 12:15, June 26, 2011 (UTC) ::I would agree that this wiki is not as organised as we would like. However ::Monthly American viewers of The One Wiki To Rule Them All: 59.4K ::Monthly American viewers of Tolkien Gateway: ~8.3K ::We're doing something right at least. :-) If the choice was mine to make, I would keep this as a general LOTR resource. (I found this wiki while looking for an article on Fingolfin) Of course, the choice is DarkLantern's but would we let all other articles (Silmarillion etc) become redundant?. The mess I likewise intend to work on. The first skin change I am unable to comment on, having joined in the Monaco era. Monobook, I believe, remains a viewing option for this wiki. I may not have liked the "Wikia Skin" but I have adapted to it, though I can understand a preference for the skin you're used to. ::I read Tolkien Gateway and believe it to be the "in-depth" Online Tolkien Encyclopedia but believe that The One Wiki To Rule Them All serves a purpose, namely, that the average fan of LOTR, on visiting TG, may not be able to see the Ents from the Primitive Quendian Roots. At the very least, some Tolkien Gateway readers find the website through this one (myself included), so maybe it's worth encouraging readers here to boost numbers on TG. Good luck over on TG, and I do hope that spammers stop writing those weird pages about insurance...--Wyvern Rex. 12:49, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :::You're very wrong to say that "we're doing something right at least"; the only reason that this wiki gets high visitor numbers is because it is part of Wikia. I don't know what you hope to achieve out of staying here, but if you want to waste your time on a wiki still without direction so be it. I don't know what your trying to say in your concluding sentence (and its ellipsis), we've been spam free for some time now. Indeed Wikia too suffers from spam. -- 21:00, June 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::I agree with KingAragorn, this site is using the films and books through each other many times (making the readers believe things from the films are canon, or at least confusing them), hasn't references, is spammed with fanon characters, doesn't say (in which book, adaptation) where Non-canon Locations are mentioned. This all had convinced me to join Tolkien Gateway instead of to stay in wikia. And Wyvern Rex, didn't you say once: ''Delete: It doesn't get a page on Tolkien Gateway, so why should it get one here?--Wyvern Rex. 11:55, June 25, 2011 (UTC)'' If your basing your opinion on whether to delete or keep an article when Tolkien Gateway has one, isn't then not better to move to Tolkien Gateway? --Thijs95 13:11, June 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: A thankyou and ideas I too respect KingAragorn's contributions, even if I don't agree with his judgements. Here are my thoughts: *In my (1999 edition) Tolkien Companion, the name used for the character or place is the name used by most often by Tolkien himself, regardless of language. I explained on another wiki the way in which using by using a variety of invented languages, authors can create depth. For example, I live in what was originally a Viking settlement, hence being equipped with an Old Norse name. The nearest settlement to this day has an Anglo-Saxon name and if I were to keep going, I would soon arrive at Norman and Roman settlements. So let's go for the most common, as used by the Professor himself rather than removing the diversity by just using Elvish. *I'm all for separating canon and non-canon and I exhibit a preference for the more general "Portrayal in Adaptations" model. *I believe that the article is trying to define what is acceptable to write here and what should be moved to our Fanon counterpart. Shall we have instead: "For the purposes of this wiki, canon will be defined as anything pertaining to Middle-earth that was written by J.R.R. Tolkien or developed under license from Tolkien Enterprises. Although elements of the latter will be regardable as non-canon relative to Tolkien's works, they are both officially approved by his estate and internally consistent with themselves and any other directly related works. For example, the three films comprising the Jackson trilogy are internally consistent with each other and licensed by Tolkien Enterprises, so they may be included if the information from these films in clearly indicated to be derived from Jackson's work as opposed to Tolkien's work by being placed under Portrayal in adaptations. Should some element of an adaptation be unique to that adapatation or not found in Tolkien, it is still permitted, but must clearly be categorised as non-canon." *Regarding the TG articles, just tell me where they are and I will see what I can do. *Finally, remove those shoe adverts will you? We're not supposed to have them on here.--Wyvern Rex. 08:40, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, let's keep it to the regulars. I will see what I can do with Eregion later.--Wyvern Rex. 13:45, July 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Here's Eregion. Any more?--Wyvern Rex. 17:54, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Hithlum, Havens of Sirion, Havens of the Falas. Let me know If you need me to do any more.--Wyvern Rex. 12:03, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Hello I was just wondering if you are interested in visiting The Lord of the Rings RPG Wiki, which has been legitimized by Rex as the official Tolkien roleplaying Wiki. Thornclaw You say goodbye, and I say hello! 14:06, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Recent message on my talk page I responded there. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:11, July 21, 2011 (UTC) For the info of whoever it concerns, I discovered the wiki by looking up Legolas on Google. '''I rock and you don't. Ha ha ha. 18:24, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Sure no prob. Didn't realise I had a userpage here, I must've wrote that ages ago. xD Chief Talk to meh. 10:07, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey man listen, that Zeta dude told me that u want my page to be called "Isengard Dragon"... but I would like to state that it is not just an "Isengard Dragon" because in BFME II this summon dragon power is used by both the Goblins and Isengard (hence the Isengard/Goblins name). I also have another question for you: If you are an admin and you want to change the page name, why are you telling that Zeta guy to do it? Why arent you doing it yourself? Alex :DarkLantern has already changed it once, I was just following his lead. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 17:44, August 27, 2011 (UTC)